


Regrets

by methylviolet10b



Series: October Spooktacular 2015 [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, October Spooktacular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like all men, Holmes has regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October Spooktacular over on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Warnings: Assumes knowledge of the movies. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a complete rush. You have been warned.

My Watson asked me once if I had any regrets. It was at the culmination of one of our cases, one that weighed heavily on his spirits. A case where there was no true justice, only the prevention of further wrongs. I shrugged off his question with a blithe quip about genius never looking behind.  
  
I lied, of course. I lied to avoid burdening my friend, and to avoid any awkward confessions. For I do have regrets, perhaps even more than most men, although all have some unless they are imbeciles (or monsters; I do not believe in saints). And many of my regrets center around John Watson.  
  
Regret that I never adequately told him how I valued him: his companionship, his friendship, his bravery.  
  
Regret that I allowed coolness to arise, smothering the flames of our brotherhood.  
  
Regret that I allowed another (however worthy, and his Mary is most worthy) to come between us.  
  
Regret that I caused him pain. Regret that I brought him grief.  
  
But that I deceived him about my death, and thereby saved his life?  
  
I do not, and will not, ever number that amongst my regrets.  
  
Better that he never learn the truth – or hate me if he does discover my deception – than lose him to death, for that regret would be bitter beyond bearing.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 31, 2015


End file.
